Fed Up
by Monotufu
Summary: Tony and Ziva have been fighting no-stop and it's driving everyone crazy, even themselves. Will the rest of the team be able to get them together or will it end in more fighting? 2nd and final chapter now up! PLEASE REVIEW! a nice fluffy story
1. Chapter 1

"SHUT UP!!"

They had been biting at each other's throats, fighting over absolutely nothing, and he had had enough. Gibbs had been trying to work on his report for the director for at least an hour now, but Tony and Ziva had insisted on yelling at each other for longer than that. He was sick of it. _If they're going to bicker just because they can't have sex then FINE, screw rule twelve!_

"Both of you, work, NOW! DiNozzo, go down to Abby's lab, tell her that you've been grounded. No leaving her lab until you're ready to go home. Ziva, you go near the lab while he's in there, so help me **I** will kill you with a paperclip!" He knew that she could probably defend herself against him normally, but he had been up all night, overloaded on coffee and he was pissed. No mere Mossad agent was going to get in his way. For a moment she actually looked frightened, but then her mask flew up and only her Tony-induced anger was visible. Tony, however, didn't even try to hide anything. He opened a drawer, grabbed all of his stuff and slammed it shut. He didn't say a word as he walked to the elevator, silently cursing his boss and partner. He punched the elevator button, probably bruising his hand, and as soon as the doors opened he was already inside, pushing the button to close the doors.

_Why must she always do that? I don't even remember what we were yelling about, all I know is that she started it._ Tony was pacing around the confines of the elevator, trying to figure out why she always did it, got mad at him for no reason. _If I had done something, I would know, but no, she just decides that now she's pissed at me!_ He growled in anger and punched the elevator wall, leaving a rather noticeable dent. He didn't like it when Ziva yelled at him. He didn't like the way that she seemed to find him as someone to yell at. He wanted her to smile at him, laugh, joke, kiss...

_Stop it, DiNozzo. You keep on thinking like that, you'll wind up getting in another fight with her. _ To her it must seem like he couldn't do anything right. How much he wished he could show her how wrong she was.

Ziva was trying to work, she really was. It just wasn't going over as well as it should have. As soon as the elevator doors closed Gibbs announced that he was leaving for coffee. Now she sat at her desk, staring across the bullpen at Tony's desk. Why did she always end up yelling at him?

_It is not like he gives me a reason to. Sure, the endless movie references get a little tiring, but I do not wish to yell at him. Why am I so...pested?....no.....oh where is Tony to correct me when I need him? Oh yes, he is down with Abby, because you had to go and YELL AT HIM!_ She slammed her hands down on her desk, fed up with herself and angry about being so....bitchy.

_Admit it, _said a calm, very Tony-ish voice in the back of her mind, _you just get mad because you can't have sex. _She started and looked confusedly at Tony's desk.

_Ziva David, did you just admit that you would like to have sex with Tony DiNozzo, your partner? What is wrong with you?!_ She shook her head, hoping to remove all thoughts about him from her head. It only succeeded in making her dizzy. Tony still swam around inside her head. His laughter, his smell, his smile, the way his beautiful eyes glimmered, the way she slowly undressed him with her eyes, like the first time they met....

_Wait....why must I think about that now? He does not see me that way. He sees me as someone who needs to yell at him because she has nothing better to do. He probably thinks that I don't care. I will show him how wrong he is._

"Hey Tony, what are you doing down....what's wrong with you? Abby was happy to see him, but it seemed that he was in a 'Ziva' mood. They had been fighting like kids for the past while, but no one knew what had started them at it. They used to get along so well, going over to each others' places to watch movies, going to bars to hang out. Almost like they were dating, but they seemed incapable of doing that simple thing that she knew would make them both the happiest people in the world.

"Hey Abs", he said with a very obviously forced smile. "Apparently, Ziva has decided that I've done something wrong but I haven't and now I've been grounded by Gibbs because she couldn't stop yelling at me for doing nothing wrong! What did I do wrong?" By the end of this, he was yelling more at himself. Abby just stood there, her arms crossed.

"I don't know what you did, but you don't have to yell at me for it." She told him, very matter-of-factly. He gave her an 'I'm sorry' look accompanied by a very apologetic smile. She gave him a smile back and led him to the back room of her lab. "If you feel really bad Bert will keep you company." Tony smiled his thanks, not trusting himself to open his mouth in case he started yelling again.

As the doors to the back room closed and Abby went back to her computer, she couldn't help but smile. "They are so going to get together by the end of the day, even if I have to get Gibbs to help me do it!" her smile grew bigger as she heard Bert's very distinguishable noise coming from the back room. Tony was obviously trying to calm himself down. As long as he was trying, that was okay with her.

_Now, _she thought to herself, _to go and see why they're trying to kill each other. _With that she called to Tony that she needed to talk to Gibbs and that she would be back down, but instead she got in the elevator, thinking of what she was going to say to Ziva when she got upstairs.

Gibbs sat against the wall outside interrogation. He didn't know what he was so upset about exactly, but he knew that it had something to do with Jenny. Tony and Ziva's 'relationship', if it could be called that, had reminded him of Paris. Stupid, unwanted, depressing Paris. Ever since Jenny had been given the job of Director, he found himself constantly reminded of the unforgiving city. Tony and Ziva's constant bickering because, deep down, they loved each other, only brought up worse and worse memories.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs stood in the doorway to Abby's lab, trying not to laugh. After he had let the elevator doors close on his agents he had walked back into Abby's lab. She was leaning into a webcam talking in a hushed voice that was still remarkably loud.

"McGee, oh my god, they did it, it worked, THEY'RE TOGETHER!" Now Gibbs noticed McGee's face on the computer screen. He looked surprised at Abby's words.

"You mean Gibbs didn't tear them apart? I thought he had rules!" McGee said into his webcam. It was early, too early to come back to work and he had to call DiNozzo to tell them not to come in to work today. If they weren't fighting anymore, that was great, but he would give them time to calm down a little or work with two lovestruck teenagers that wouldn't do anything but giggle all day. He hated it when people giggled like that.

"Rules were made to be broken, Elf Lord." he said calmly from his place in the doorway. He watched as McGee's face went from surprised to terrified. He had clearly been about to say more about Gibbs' rules, but now he thought better of it.

"Oh.....oh hey, boss!" he said, looking very flustered. Gibbs smiled. Sure, he loved his family, but he loved it more when they squirmed under his power.

"Abby," he turned to his forensic scientist, "go home. You don't have to come into work today, we've done enough." she looked shocked at his generosity. "You better leave quickly, before my 'giving mood' goes away." he told her. She jumped and scrambled to get her things, giving McGee a very hasty 'bye hun' before turning off all of her equipment.

"Bye, Gibbs!" she yelled over her shoulder as she ran to the elevator, a task he admired as he looked at her three-inch platforms. The elevator doors dinged opened, revealing a now romance free lift. She waved to him as the doors closed. He smiled back before turning to the stairs.

The door to Tony's apartment opened with a bang, hitting the wall behind it as it swung open to reveal its owner holding a very content looking Ziva in his arms. He stumbled forward, trying to concentrate on making it to the bedroom while she trailed kisses and other such pleasurable things down his neck and along his jaw. He groaned, trying to put one foot in front of the other.

"We're not gonna be able to get much farther if you keep doing that, sweet, so it's either you wait two seconds or wait all night." he chuckled as she immediately stopped her actions looking up at him with such tenderness that for a moment he forgot that she was a trained killer. She gave him a pleading look and he sighed before rushing them both to his bedroom, tripping over a couple of things on the way. As soon as he way inside he threw her onto his bed, where she bounced quite high . and closed the door. He took a couple of seconds to take in her appearance. Her hair was splayed out like a fan on his pillows, the way he'd always imagined it. Her legs were crossed, as if telling him that he would have to work for what was there and her arms were resting next to her head, which held a playful, loving, seductive smile.

_No wonder I fell in live with her _he thought as he made his way over to the bed. As he walked he removed his shirt slowly. He heard her soft groan and watched as she uncrossed her legs and looked at him with a new look on her face. Playful and frustrated. He chuckled, or would have, but the sound never left his mouth as she leaned up, grabbed his tie that he still wore and pulled him down on top of her.

She looked into his eyes, seeing everything he felt for her, and sighed as his body shifted above hers, getting more comfortable. He looked down at her, seeking something. _I guess he found it _she thought as their lips met with so much passion that she groaned with pleasure. She remembered his words before they got to the car.

_"You're not mine yet, my love, but that can change." _He's echoed the words from their conversation in the elevator and she couldn't wait for them to come true. Neither could he, it seemed as he hurriedly removed the rest of her clothes, which joined his on the floor.

Abby got out of her car and walked up the front steps. She got to the door, and knocked. She was nervous, even though she really had no reason to be. McGee answered the door, looking at her strangely.

"If Tony and Ziva can work, maybe we could....try again?" she asked him looking down at her feet. She felt a hand that she had loved the touch of for so long gently take hers in it. She looked up into his eyes. They were filled with so much emotion that she couldn't hold in the small gasp that escaped her lips. He gave her a shy smile and gently pulled her in the door.

_Maybe this was a good idea after all_. she thought as the door closed behind her just as their lips met in a way that made both wish that they could stay like that forever.

Gibbs sat at his desk, two picture frames sitting in front of his eyes. Shanon and a laughing Kelly looked at him with love and laughter. He couldn't remember why, but the day he took that picture they had all been unable to stop laughing. The picture that sat next to it was of Jenny, taken when her hair was still long. She looked at him with a twinkling set of mezmerising eyes. He looked between both pictures and felt his heart break for what seemed like the millionth time. He had loved them all, and they had all left. He felt empty.

_I wish I could have changed it, made it better. I wish nothing had ever happened to any of you_. He sighed and grabbed his things from his desk, along with two roses and a lighter. He had made a little grave in his backyard. A grave for all of them that was more of a time capsule, sitting next to the one his daughter and her best friend had made all those years ago. He had never opened it, but instead made one for Shanon and Jen to put with it. As the elevator doors closed in front of him, he looked back at his desk. Both pictures were still there, watching him as he left.

Tony sighed as he tried to catch his breath. 'Wow' seemed to be the only thought in his mind as the woman he loved more than life itself lay her head on his chest, an arm around him, and got comfortable in his arms.

"Wow." she sighed, quietly, echoeing his only thought. He smiled and suddenly the only thing in his mind was her. Her hair, her smile, her touch, her feel, her taste. He closed his eyes and every moment of the past few hours flashed before his eyes, bringing a smile to his lips. He opened his eyes again and tilted his head to look at her.

"Zee," he said and then let out a small chuckle as she lift her head, giving him a view of her swollen lips, tousled hair and hickey covered neck. "I think I love you more, if that's possible." She laughed softly and kissed his chin before leaning her head back down onti his chest. She was probably the only woman he's ever been with who he was confident wouldn't hit him for saying something like that. Most other woman would probably slap him across the face, saying that if he loved them because of the sex, then he would have to find someone else.

"I love you, too." she said softly and he sighed, loving the sound of those words coming from her lips, her rich voice filling his whole heart with love, the feeling that he needed to have to survive. He leaned his head slightly and kissed the top of her head, resting his lips there and inhaling he intoxicating aroma. He loved everything about her, even the way that she threatened to kill him when he got on her nerves, or the way she pointedly held up a paperclip, as if daring him to make her use it. He closed his eyes and sighed again. He couldn't help it, he was happy, ecstatic. She loved him as much as he loved her and he had wanted it to be that way for so long. He couldn't even remember the first time he realised he was in love with her, the first time he wanted to taste her on his lips. His life with her was a blur, a blur filled with so much emotion that he couldn't make sense of it all. All he knew was that he loved her now, and she loved him, and that was all he needed for the rest of his life.

A small, lit candle illuminated the face of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Pain, sadness and love creased his face as he watched the flame. A rose lay on each of the makeshift graves on the headstones that simply read 'Love, Hope and Comfort'. He hadn't gotten their names carved on the stones, he knew that he would alway remember their names. He wanted to always remember the way he had felt when they were with him, the way he couldn't bring himself to feel anymore. The only feeling that he had now that he had had then was the feeling of cherishment, safety with his NCIS team, his family. Ducky was like a father that he loved ti disobey, or a brother that he always shared his toys with. Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby were like the kids he never had; always fighting or laughing or picking on each other, but they all loved each other, and he loved all of them. Not as much as Shanon, Jen and Kelly, but he still cared about them. He would never tell them that, but he did. He needed to have them there, to help him get through the day. He loved them.

Timothy McGee watched Abby as she slept in his warm embrace. She had showed up at his door, practically told him she still loved him and the next thing he knew, they were naked and he was happier than he'd been in a long time. He took in every feature of her, form her tattooed shoulders to her smiling lips and messy hair. He had decided as thier lips met that the pigtails would have to go. He needed to run his fingers through her hair. Now her hair was still curly from being in braids all day and messier than he had ever seen it. He loved her. He loved the way her soft curls tickled his skin, making him sigh. He loved then way her soft skin felt, the way her smooth fingers drew little designs on his skin when she was bored, the way her laugh made him want to make her laugh more. He loved her, more than anything, more than words could explain.

Ziva inhaled his scent, his intoxicating fragrance. She could hear his steady heartbeat under her ear and it calmed her, soothed her, washed over her like waves, matching the beat of her own heart. Her fingers drew light circles on his chest, which had caused the contented smile to capture his lips. His steady breathing mad her head lift and fall slowly with the movements of his chest. She knew he was asleep. She always new when he was really asleep or just pretending, like their many stakeouts where he had pretend to sleep, she never knew why, but she knew that when they were on a mission he never really slept until it was over. She smiled as she remembered their undercover job as a married couple of assassins. She had been pretending to sleep, fake snoring loudly, hoping to get on his nerves. It had worked. She didn't know why, but she loved it when she got on his nerves. He would give her that look that said 'you are so immature', the same look she gave him when he used to many movie references. She loved it. She loved being the only one to receive those little looks from him. He never gave them to McGee when he talked to much, or Abby when she went off topic. Just her, he only gave them to her, and she loved them. She loved everything about him. His endless movie references, his jokes, his smile, the way he ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up after spending so much time getting it right. The way he would draw out the syllables of her name, saying it in the way that only he could say it. The way he made fun of McGee, just to get her to smile. She knew that that was why he did it, because he would always look at her whenever he said something witty, seeing if she would smile. If she didn't then he would move from McGee to her, not making fun of her, but just saying pointless things, looking for a reason to talk to her. She would always smile, he always ended up saying something that made her smile or laugh. She loved it; the way he could always make her laugh. She loved it more that anything, she loved him more than anything.

**I hope this is good!! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I threw in some McAbby just for fun, and I'm sorry if anybody thinks I'm horrible for making Jethro alone in this, I'M SO SORRY!!! **

**Please review! this is the end, there might be a sequal, I'm not sure!**

**Love**

**Monotu****fu**


End file.
